Fare Thee Well
by JCS2014
Summary: They went to save two from Grady. But couldn't. Short, two shot (Blame Maykits review for re-waking the muse) An extremely AU version of the MSF. Character death. Beth/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Fare Thee Well – Jen S.

**I own nothing related to The Walking Dead and know nothing about the mid season finale except for the rumors flowing the internet. Odds seem to be that Beth will be the one dying. But since I so want the continuation and evolution of the relationship between her and Daryl, I keep imagining other possible events. This is one of them. **

**Song is "Fare Thee Well" an 18****th**** Century English Folk Ballad. Mary Chapin Carpenter did a beautiful version of it for the movie "Fly Away Home" called "10,000 Miles". Listen to it if you can.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Sasha went to the hostage exchange point with the two remaining cops. Tyreese, Daryl, and Noah seemed to hang back to wait, then slipped off to invade the hospital. Daryl took point, silently taking down the guards they found. He came across an old man in hospital scrubs.

"He's OK," Noah whispered. "He's a prisoner too. Mr. Brown have you seen Beth?"

"She's in with the new woman," the man replied, pointing. "Been there all day."

Daryl held his ear to the door and could hear a man's voice speaking softly. He nodded to Tyreese and shoved the door open hard.

Beth whirled, grabbing a scalpel and lunging. Daryl caught her hand, deflecting the weapon. They stood staring at each other for one long, silent minute. Then he grabbed her to him, clutching at her, gasping for air. "I missed you so bad," he managed to whisper. She let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

Daryl finally lifted his head to glance around the room. Tyreese and Noah stood with a man in a lab coat pressed against the wall. Carol lay in the bed, so very still.

Keeping hold of Beth, Daryl walked over to Carol's side. "We gotta go."

At the sound of his voice, Carol's eyes opened slowly. "You made it," she whispered softly.

"Yeah," Daryl reached out his free hand and grasped hers. "We gotta go."

Carol grimaced and closed her eyes again. "You can't move her," Dr. Edwards said.

"We gotta," Daryl replied. He let go of Beth and started to slip his arm under Carol's back. Carol cried out in agony. Daryl flinched and pulled back.

Edwards shook his head, "You can't move her."

Carol panted and gripped Daryl's arm. "I can't go. You go. Take Beth back to Maggie. To Judith and Carl."

Beth's eyes widened in shock, but then shook her head violently, "We ain't leavin' you."

Carol sighed, "You gotta. We came all this way to rescue you." She grasped Beth's hand. "Kinda pointless if we don't. I'm done. Too broken. You go. Both of you. Be strong for each other. Take care of each other."

"Carol," Daryl's face crumpled.

"I'm sorry Pookie. My mama taught me how to cross the street many years ago, guess I just forgot. You take Beth and go. Live. I'll be OK so long as I know you're OK." The breath hitched in Daryl's chest as Beth began to weep silently.

Tyreese advanced, "Carol?"

"Hi, Tyreese," she whispered. "Thank you. For forgiving me. For accepting." Carol groaned then let out a wet, raspy cough and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She panted against the pain, looking to Daryl. "I killed Lizzy. There was something wrong in her mind. We left the kids alone and she killed Mika. She would have killed Judith if we hadn't come back when we did. She thought it would be OK because they'd come back. I had to choose between her and Judith."

Beth wiped her face clean, "You did what you had to."

Carol looked at her, "You never met my Sophia. But I think you two would've been friends. She was like you. Sweet and gentle. Not a mean bone in her body. Daryl says you're strong. You gotta be. In this world you gotta be. You gotta be willing to kill to protect yourself and what's yours. What you love."

Beth nodded, "I am. I will. I killed a man a few days ago who was gonna rape me."

"Good girl. That's my good girl." More blood oozed from Carol's mouth. "Daryl, take her. I'm done. I've said all I needed to say. Done all I've needed to do. Just get her out, get her safe, then I can rest." She choked again. "You go. I'm just gonna… Oh." Her eyes went to the doorway. "Oh Sophia."

Daryl blinked rapidly at the tears that filled his eyes. Tyreese bent his head to sob.

"Daryl can you see her?" Carol whispered.

"She's beautiful," Daryl replied hoarsely. "She here to take you?"

"Yeah," Carol let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "You two go. Be safe. Live. Love." She took several gasping breaths. "I love you. Fare thee well." Then her hand went limp. A few more gasps. Then silence.

Beth turned into Daryl's chest to weep. He buried his face in her hair.

Edwards took Carol's wrist in his hands, then automatically noted the time. He picked up a small knife.

Beth grabbed Daryl's crossbow and leveled it at the doctor, "Back away."

"Beth, we have to. You know we have to."

"Not. You." She growled. "Back away."

Edwards retreated. Noah put his gun to the doctor's head and forced him back into the corner.

Tyreese bent down and kissed Carol's forehead, "Rest easy, sister mine. All is well. Daryl and me will get Beth out safe, I promise."

Beth leaned over and stroked Carol's hair, wiping the tears and blood from her face. "_Fare thee well my own true love. And farewell for a while. I'm going away, but I'll be back. If I go ten thousand miles_." Her voice broke.

Daryl rubbed her back, "You can sing her the rest when we bury her." He pulled the sheets free from the bed and began to wrap Carol's body in them. He started at her feet, moving up. When he reached her face, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he shoved his knife into her temple, blinking tears back. He gathered her into his arms and lifted her. "Let's go," he growled.

Edwards started forward. "Not you," Beth snapped, bringing the crossbow back up. "You are not going with us."

"What? What am I supposed to do?"

"I really do not care."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl carefully laid Carol's body into the trunk of the car. Tyreese helped brace her with additional blankets.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick turned from his attempted negotiation with Dawn when the door squeaked open. He frowned as Daryl and Tyreese entered. Then he saw Beth come in. "Beth."

Daryl and Tyreese spread out slightly, both armed with rifles. Beth still carried Daryl's crossbow, nocked and loaded.

Dawn scowled fiercely, "What's going on?"

"Where's Carol?" Rick asked.

"She didn't make it," Tyreese replied with a catch in his voice.

Rick turned on Dawn. Dawn met his gaze, "Don't blame me. Your girl Beth was supposed to be taking care of her."

"What?" Beth gasped.

Dawn took a step toward her, "What did you screw up? Did you give her the wrong medication like last time? Or did you just try to run away again? I knew you'd end up getting someone killed. You're pathetic. Nothing more than a burden."

Rick yanked her around and slammed his fist into her face. Dawn lay on the ground, cupping her chin, staring up in shock. "Shut up."

"I didn't give that guy the wrong medication," Beth snapped. "I gave him what Edwards told me to. I didn't know he was trying to kill the new doctor you found. I ran because I had no choice. That's what people who were kidnapped and held against their will do. And I'm pathetic? You let your men kill and rape and kidnap without consequence so that you could keep this fantasy of the government swooping in and saving you. The government? They're as dead as everyone else. And if they came, like my family did? They're response would be the same. You're not a hero, you're a monster. You're not a great leader. You're just a fucking coward."

Dawn yanked her gun from its holster and pointed it at Beth.

Beth fired a single shot from the crossbow she still carried. It slammed into Dawn's eye, killing her instantly. The other cops stood in shock, staring at their leader.

"So here's what's going to happen," Rick said in a loud commanding voice. "My people and I are going to walk away now. You are going to stay here for one hour. Then I don't care what you do. If I see any of you, we will kill you." He walked over to Beth, "Hell of a shot sweetheart. It's so good to see you." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They decided to bury Carol in a quiet spot near the church. Daryl walked around the area, needing some time alone after they dug the grave. He came across a Cherokee Rose shrub, the sight of which brought him to his knees. He bowed his head and wept. Then he went to the grave and retrieved the shovel. He dug up the shrub carefully and carried it to the grave. Carl saw him and went for Rick who came out and helped him dig a hole for to replant the shrub over the grave. Tyreese carried Carol's body and knelt to lay her in the grave.

The others gathered. Michonne had Carl under her arm. Beth carried Judith on her hip. Rick stood between them. Sasha and Tyreese stood together. Gabriel and Noah stood off to the sides, not wanting to intrude. Daryl filled in the grave, then knelt to smooth out the dirt and stayed there with his hands gripping the ground.

_**Fare thee well my own true love  
>And farewell for a while.<br>I'm going away, but I'll be back  
>If I go ten thousand miles.<br>Ten thousand miles, my own true love,  
>Ten thousand miles or more,<br>And the rocks may melt and the seas may burn,  
>If I should not return.<br>Oh don't you see that lonesome dove,  
>Sitting on an ivy tree,<br>She's weeping for her own true love  
>Just as I shall weep for mine.<br>Oh come back my own true love  
>And stay a while with me<br>For if I had a friend all on this earth,  
>You've been a friend to me.<br>And fare thee well my own true love  
>And farewell for a while.<br>I'm going away, but I'll be back  
>If I go ten thousand miles<strong>_

They stood in silence for a long time afterward. Then above them a hawk cried out as it flew away.

"What do we do now?" Carl asked softly.

"We live," Michonne replied.

"It's all we can do," Rick added as he rubbed one hand on his son's arm, the other on Michonne's back. "We stick together and we keep going."

Daryl stood and wiped his hands off on his pants, then he went to where Beth stood with Judith asleep against her shoulder. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me…" she whispered.

"Shh," he soothed, "It was their fault, not yours. I never stopped lookin' or hopin'." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I got you back. And I ain't never losin' you again."

Rick, Carl, and Michonne moved closer, surrounding them into a group embrace. Tyreese and Sasha joined them. They stood together for a long moment.

Then Judith began to fuss. Daryl sniffed audibly and looked down. Everyone backed away as Rick took his daughter. Rick chuckled, "Yep life goes on. Whew. How did you get that from canned carrots and peaches?" He carried Judith at arms reach back towards the church.

Carl and Michonne drifted one way as Tyreese and Sasha went the other. Daryl took Beth's hand and with one final look to Carol's grave he drew her away.

_Three figures watched them go._

"_Does he love her Mommy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does she know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does he?"_

"_Hmm, not yet. But he'll figure it out."_

"_Hmph. My baby brother is smart. He's got it figured out even if he isn't sayin' anythin'."_

"_OK big brother."_

_He huffed in annoyance at her mocking tone._

"_Can we watch for a while longer?"_

"_As long as you want."_

"_And we can help guide them? Like I helped you find her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I liked the song."_

"_Me too."_

"_Baby brother's got himself a sweet little songbird. Who'da' thought it. She better be good to him."_

"_She will. And he will be good to her."_

"_Well that I know already."_

"_You stickin' around too?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good."_

"_Yeah. You're nice."_

"_I ain't nice."_

_Giggle. "of course you are."_

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

_**Oh come back my own true love  
>And stay a while with me<br>For if I had a friend all on this earth,  
>You've been a friend to me.<br>**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Fade out.

Yeah, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fare Thee Well 2**

**I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. Obviously. If I did, Emily Kinney would still have a job or at the very least had an ending worthy of her character.**

**Blame Maykits for this one. It's short.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Merle stomped outside with Sophia hefted under his arm like a sack. He hated the fact that no matter how hard he stomped, no sound emerged. Sophia was laughing hysterically._

"_What's wrong?" Carol asked as Merle dropped Sophia to her feet._

"_Daryl and Songbird are… need some privacy."_

"_Oh."_

"_They were kissing!" Sophia chortled._

"_Yeah," Merle replied, "Kissin'."_

Rick and Michonne were walking along, talking and about to walk inside_. Carol walked over and touched Rick's shoulder. He glanced over and saw the other couple through the window._

"Oh, uh, maybe we should… check on the kids," Rick said as he led Michonne away. "We'll come back later."

Michonne grinned, "Again? Those two are worse than Glenn and Maggie. And I didn't think that was possible."

Rick snickered, "You weren't there when they first met. They went on a pharmacy run the first day. Could tell by the grin on Glenn's face when they came back what they'd been up to."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Merle jumped out from behind a tree, startling the deer who turned and ran straight into the path of Daryl and Beth. Beth had the crossbow ready and shot the deer directly through the eye._

_Merle grinned as Daryl kissed Beth's cheek then went to get the deer. "Trained her good, baby brother."_

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_They were walking. Merle strode ahead to distract a walker. Carol urged them to veer off to avoid a much larger herd. Sophia walked alongside Beth._

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_Carol smiled at Judith who was walking holding on to Beth's fingers. Judith let go of one of Beth's hands and reached forward squealing. Carol stepped back so that she was behind Rick. Judith let go of Beth completely and took a few tentative steps forward._

_Sophia grabbed Daryl and Carl by the hand so that they turned to see Judith walk unsteadily across the floor to her father. _

_Merle and Carol stood back as Sophia bounced around the room, leading Judith to toddle from person to person, laughing._

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_Carol brushed Sophia's hair. Sophia scowled, "I didn't have any remember?"_

_Carol chuckled, "Yes. Bald as a cue ball. But we explained, baby, it won't be the same this time. Much better all around. No Ed Peletier in your life this time."_

"_Mom? I'm scared."_

"_I know baby, but it will be OK. This is a good thing. A second chance."_

"_But I'm not allowed to remember. I won't know them."_

"_That's OK. They'll know you."_

"_It's time," Merle said._

_Carol picked up her daughter and carried her into the room where Daryl and Beth lay sleeping. She stood for a long moment, cradling her daughter in her arms, inhaling her scent._

_Merle sighed, "We gotta go."_

_Carol nodded and kissed Sophia's cheek. _

"_Do me a favor kid," Merle said, "Piss on him for me."_

"_Merle!"_

"_What? Do you know how many times he pissed on me when he was a baby?"_

_Carol frowned as Sophia giggled, "She's a girl, it doesn't work the same way."_

_Merle shrugged, "She's smart. She'll figure it out."_

_Carol sat Sophia on her feet. Merle stroked her hair. Then they walked away. Sophia turned to look at Daryl and Beth. She was enveloped in a bright, pure white light and disappeared. A small beacon of light danced through the air then dropped into Beth. _

Beth awoke with a gasp, pressing her hand to her abdomen. Daryl woke up, "You OK? What's wrong?" He looked down to where her hand was. He blinked at her for a long moment, then he got to his feet. He yanked on his jeans and walked out of the room. He came back a moment later with a box in his hand. He helped Beth stand up and led her to the bathroom. A few minutes later he stared at the white stick in his hand. A grin spread across his face.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"_It's time," Merle said._

"_I'm ready," Carol replied._

They walked into Daryl and Beth's room. Beth was leaning heavily on Daryl, gasping for air and sweating. She let out a long low groan. "I feel like I'm dyin'."

"_You're not dying," Carol whispered._

"You're not dying," Michonne said firmly. "This is all part of it. You can do it."

_Daryl's hands were full so Carol grasped Rick's hand in hers and led it to Beth's back, "You saw me do this with Lori. After a long day of walking. Remember."_

Rick pressed his fingers into Beth's back at the precise acupressure points to give her some relief. Beth moaned in gratitude. Then cried out again. Daryl's eyes reflected his panic.

_Merle leaned into his face, forehead to forehead. "She's fine. Just means she's close. It's gonna be fine. They both are. Breathe baby brother. Just breathe."_

"I need to push," Beth whimpered.

"_Move her to the bed," Carol said._

Michonne and Daryl helped her onto the bed and into position. Michonne knelt between her knees. Rick and Daryl knelt on either side of her, supporting her and letting her crush their hands in her grip. "You are ready," Michonne said. "Head is crowning. Full head of hair here."

_Carol smiled._

Beth huffed and pushed, delivering her baby into Michonne's waiting hands. "It's a girl." _Carol led her hands to clear the baby's mouth._

"A what?" Daryl gasped.

"A girl," Rick laughed.

"Dixons don't have girls," Daryl protested instinctively. Beth glared at him.

Michonne laughed as she laid the baby on Beth's chest. They jostled her and patted her until the baby began to wail in protest.

Beth sobbed and laughed all at once, "There you are. I know you."

Rick wiped his face and stepped back as Michonne finished dealing with the afterbirth. Daryl laid his head down on Beth's shoulder so he was face to face with his daughter. "Hi." He blinked at the tears then finally just let them flow. "I'm your dad. I'm a dad."

"Welcome to the club, brother," Rick patted his back.

Michonne took the baby to clean her up. Daryl kissed Beth gently. "She's beautiful and perfect. You done good."

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon," Beth replied, kissing him back.

Daryl carried his swaddled daughter out into the other room where everyone waited. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Carl asked. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Michonne replied. "I checked twice."

Carl brought Judith over. Judith peeked at the bundle in Daryl's arms, "Baby!" she exclaimed. "Where it come from?"

"From Beth's tummy," Michonne explained.

"Bet baby? I Bet baby!" Judith pouted.

Rick took her from Carl, "And you will always be Beth's baby," he kissed her.

Daryl gently shifted the baby into Carl's arms. "What's her name?" Carl asked. "Is it Sophia? Or Carol…" he sighed, "There's so many."

Daryl shook his head, "Rebecca. Rebecca Ann Dixon. We decided to give her somethin' new. 'Cept for the Ann part, that's for Beth's Mom."

"Hello Becky," Carl greeted.

The door opened, "Did we miss it?" Maggie asked, tears in her eyes.

Rick nodded and gestured her forward. "Come meet your niece."

Maggie wept as Carl handed over the baby. Glenn soothed her. "How's Beth?"

"She's fine," Michonne replied. "She did wonderfully. Go on in."

Maggie carried the baby in to her sister. Glenn clapped Daryl on the back with a smile. Beth opened her eyes and smiled at Maggie.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl held Beth and the baby as she nursed. Beth leaned her head back onto Daryl's shoulder and sighed. Once the baby was done, Beth shifted her to her shoulder and burped her. Then Daryl took her over to the makeshift cradle and laid her down.

_Merle and Carol leaned over the baby. Carol's chin quivered as tears slipped free, "It's going to be such a good life baby. You've got such good parents now. I'll be close." The baby looked straight at her, seemed to smile slightly, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep._

Daryl stretched out on the bed careful not to jostle Beth. He kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beth replied. "Are you disappointed? That it's not a son?"

Daryl shook his head, "'Course not. She's perfect. She's ours. She looks like you, thank God."

_Merle nodded. Carol scowled at him._

"I've never been so happy in my life," Daryl said. "'Sides we can try again," he grinned.

"_My brother's an idiot," Merle sighed._

Beth groaned, "Like I'm ever letting you touch me again after this."

He blinked at her.

She smiled, "I'm kidding. But let's give it a little while before we go for the next one."

He grinned and kissed her.

_Carol looked at Merle, "Maybe they'll let you go back in the next one."_

_Merle scoffed at her, "Please."_

The baby fussed. Daryl lifted her to his chest. He carried her over to the changing table and laid her down to strip her. He had just leaned down to toss the soiled diaper into the bin when the baby peed again. He stood up just as the stream of urine flowed off the edge of the table down onto his bare feet. He let out a muffled curse.

_Merle laughed, "That's my girl! Told you she'd figure it out."_

Daryl cleaned up the baby, diapered and re-dressed her, then swaddled her in a blanket. He walked over and sat down in the rocker he'd found for Beth. Settled and dry, the baby drifted back to sleep. Daryl sat watching his girls sleep until he finally slipped off himself.

_Carol leaned to his ear, "Take good care of my baby. Your baby. You're going to be such a good daddy. I love you, Pookie."_

_Merle moved to his other ear, "Best daddy ever. You're not our father. You're not me. You're so much better than we ever were. Such a good man. I love you, baby brother."_

Daryl smiled in his sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream  
>And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are<br>Just open your window and follow your memory upstream  
>To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star<strong>_

_**I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever**_  
><em><strong>And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head<strong>_

_**I'm gonna watch you shine**_  
><em><strong>Gonna watch you grow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna paint a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you'll always know<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as one and one is two<strong>_  
><em><strong>There could never be a father<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who loved his daughter more than I love you<strong>_

_**Trust your intuition**_  
><em><strong>It's just like goin' fishin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>You cast your line and hope you get a bite<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you don't need to waste your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Worryin' about the market place<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try to help the human race<strong>_  
><em><strong>Struggling to survive its harshest night<strong>_

_**I'm gonna watch you shine  
>Gonna watch you grow<br>Gonna paint a sign  
>So you'll always know<br>As long as one and one is two  
>There could never be a father<br>Who loved his daughter more than I love you – Father and Daughter – Paul Simon**_


End file.
